parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jaén Producción's Take Along/Take 'n' Play Thomas and Friends Remake 9: James in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US).
Here is Jaén Producción's ninth Take Along/Take 'n' Play Thomas and Friends remake. Cast *James *Percy *Toby *Sir Topham Hatt *Henrietta *Troublesome Trucks *Gordon *Four Red Coaches *Blue Truck *Troublesome Truck 1 *Boxcar 1 *Troublesome Truck 2 *Orange Truck *Troublesome Truck 3 *Yellow Truck *Troublesome Truck 4 *Boxcar 2 *Fuel Wagon *Caboose *Tar Wagons *Breakdown Train *Narrator - Ringo Starr (US Version) Transcript * Ringo Starr: Toby and Henrietta are enjoying their new job on the Island of Sodor, but they do look old fashioned and need new paint. James was very rude whenever he saw them. * James: Ugh! What dirty objects! * Ringo Starr: He would say. At last, Toby lost patience. * Toby: James? * Ringo Starr: He asked. * Toby: Why are you red? * James: I am a splendid engine. * Ringo Starr: Answered James. * James: Ready for anything. You never see my paint dirty. * Toby: Oh. * Ringo Starr: Said Toby earnestly. * Toby: That's why you once needed bootlaces to be ready I suppose. * Ringo Starr: James went redder than ever and snorted off. It was such an insult to be remind how the time the bootlace have been use to mend a hole in his coaches. At the end of the line, James left his coaches and got out to his next train. It was a slow freight, stopping at every station to pick up and set down cars. James hated slow freight trains. * James: Dirty cars from dirty sidings! Blech! * Ringo Starr: Starting an only a few, he picked up more and more cars at each station till he had a long train. At first, the freight cars behaved well, but James bumped them so crossly that they were determined to get back at him. Presently, they approached the top of Gordon's Hill. Heavy freight trains halt here to set the brakes. James had had an accident with cars before and should have remembered this. * Driver: Wait, James, wait! * Ringo Starr: Said the driver, but James wouldn't wait. He was too busy thinking what he would say to Toby when they next met. The freight cars' chance had come. * Cars: Hurrah! Hurrah! * Ringo Starr: They laughed, and banging their buffers they pushed him down the hill. * Cars: On, on, on! * Ringo Starr: Yelled the cars. * James: I've got to stop, I've got to stop! * Ringo Starr: Groaned James. Through the station they thundered, disaster lay ahead. * (James crashes into the tar wagons) * Ringo Starr: Something sticky splashed all over James. He had run into two tar wagons, and was black from smokebox to cab. He was more dirty than hurt, but the tar wagons and some cars were all to pieces. Toby and Percy were sent to help and came as quickly as they could. * Toby: Look here, Percy! * Ringo Starr: Explained Toby. * Toby: Whatever is that dirty object? * Percy: That's James, didn't you know? * Toby: It's James' shape. * Ringo Starr: Said Toby. * Toby: But James is a splendid red engine and you'll never see his paint dirty. * Ringo Starr: James pretended he hadn't heard. Toby and Percy cleared away the unhurt cars and help James home. Sir Topham Hatt met them. * Sir Topham Hatt: Well done, Percy and Toby. * Ringo Starr: He turned to James. * Sir Topham Hatt: Fancy letting your cars run away. I am surprised. You're not fit to be seen. You must be cleaned at once. Toby shall have a new coat of paint. * Toby: Please sir, can Henrietta have one too? * Ringo Starr: Said Toby. * Sir Topham Hatt: Certainly, Toby. * Toby: Oh thank you, sir. She will pleased. * Ringo Starr: All James could do as watch Toby as he ran off happily with the news. Trivia *James in a Mess will be told by Ringo Starr for the US. *Toby will be filmed, pulling Henrietta, and nine freight cars in Shots 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8, and 10, and will be filmed, pulling Henrietta and the Breakdown Train in Shots 29, 30, 31, 32, 34, 37, 40, 41, 43, and 44. *Percy will be filmed, pulling a freight car in Shots 28, 29, 31, 33, 34, 35, 37, and 45. *James will be filmed, pulling four red coaches in Shots 2, 3, 6, 8, and 9. *Thomas will be filmed, pulling Annie and Clarabel, in Shot 21, looking happy, but with his eyes shut, and his surprised face when he sees James and his freight train go past. *James will be filmed, running light in Shot 10. *James will be filmed, shunting a blue car, a Troublesome Truck, and a boxcar in Shot 11. *James will be filmed, shunting another Troublesome Truck and an orange car with fireworks, and shunting them, another Troublesome Truck, a yellow car carrying crates, another Troublesome Truck, another boxcar, a fuel wagon, the orange car, other Troublesome Truck, other boxcar, and a caboose in Shot 12, and will be filmed, pulling his ten freight cars and a caboose in Shots 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, and 17. *A scared red nosed James will be filmed, pulling his ten freight cars and caboose in Shots 18, 19, 20, 21, and 22. *Some tar wagons will be filmed in Shots 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 33, 34, and 35. *An eyes shut James will be filmed in Shot 25, when he crashes into two tar wagons. *James will be filmed, covered in tar from Shots 26, 28, 29, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, and 46. Category:Jaén Producción